The Old Attic
by X. The Marauders .X
Summary: the convosation in the attic in the first book between Christian and Lissa... i love Christian... hope you like, plz plz plz reveiw me if u hav lik, a spare 5 seconds


**Disclaimer: nope, i dnt own, it all belongs to the actual author**

**ok, so this is the convosation in the attic between Christian and Lissa. i have only read the first book in the series, so dnt shoot me, ok?? enjoy!**

* * *

He sat in the window. The diluted light streaming into the room, he could feel a pleasant warmth on his skin.

The attic of the church has his favorite place in the whole Academy. He looked down at the scene below him. Rose was doing laps with the Russian guardian, Dimitri Belikov. This was her third time past the church, he knew that they would run past precisely another nine times, and then they would stop and go to practice sparing in the gym. It was a daily thing. Rose was the most beautiful Dhampir on campus. She was also witty, and could hold her own against all the guys around, which just added to her charm. But, in Christian's opinion, her beauty was only over shadowed by Lissa.

________________________________________________________________________

I was tired of just sitting around in my dorm, I needed a change of scenery. The old attic was perfect. I could just sit up there.

On my way to the church I was ignored, as usual. Everyone treated me like I was as bad, or to blame, for what my parents had one. I was three. Could I have single handedly stopped them from becoming Strigoi? I doubt it. But in this place, it didn't matter. My parents had done terrible things and I was going to be blamed for it whether it had been my fault or not.

I slipped soundlessly into the church and up the winding staircase until I reached the top, I pushed open the door silently and took an even more silent step inside. Lissa was sitting inside the attic room. In my spot next to the window. She looked upset. I stayed in the shadows and spoke up:

"You can have the Academy, but not the window seat." I said to her. She looked up in surprise, and a little bit of fear.

"Who's there?" She called out. Classic line. Classic last words. I stepped out from behind the stack of crates in front of the door. Lissa saw me and her eyes widened.

"Don't worry," I said, "I won't bite. Well, at lest, not in the way that your afraid of." I chuckled darkly at my own joke. She was probably scared that I've gone all Strigoi on her. Well, maybe she should remember that Strigoi can't enter holy grounds. She didn't laugh, and I could tell that she didn't trust me. Oh well, I was used to that.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me. Her voice wobbled. She was afraid.

"Taking in the sights of course. That chair with the tarp on it is particularly lovely this time of year." She couldn't even crack a smile. Not that I cared. Stuck up princess, "over there we have a box full of the writings of the blessed and crazy St. Vladimir. And lets not forget the beautiful table with no legs in the corner." I finished sarcastically.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at me, and got up to leave, but when she reached the door I blocked her way, I had one question I wanted the answer to and she wasn't leaving until I got the answer to it. But I had to build up to it. Fear flashed through her eyes.

"Well what about _you_?" I taunted her. A smirk on my face. "Why are you up here? Don't you have parties to go to or lives to destroy?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Wow, that's hilarious. Am I like the rite of passage now? Go and see if you can piss off Lissa to prove how cool you are. Some girl I don't even know yelled at me today and now I've got to deal with you? What does it take to be left alone?" That made the smirk slide right off my face. Some random girl yelled at her? Is that the worst thing that's happened to her?

"Oh. So that's why you're up here. For a pity party." I wanted to yell and scream at her that if some girl yelling at her was the worst thing she had to deal with then she had it good.

"This isn't a joke. I'm serious." Now little princess was getting angry. I shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"So am I. I love pity parties. I wish I'd bought the hats. What do you want to mope about first? How it's going to take you a whole day to become popular and loved again? How you'll have to wait a couple of weeks before Hollister can ship out some new clothes? If you spring for rush shipping it might not be so long." I was getting agitated, but I knew how to not show it.

"Let me leave!" She said, angrily. Oh, so now _I'd_ pissed _her_ off? She tried to push me aside.

"Wait," I said, I let the sarcasm drop from my voice, "What… um, what was it like?" way to go Christian, stutter, yeah.

"What was _what_ like?" She snapped at me.

"Being out there. Away from the Academy." I said. I wanted to know. If Rose could get Lissa out, surely I could get out too, no one noticed me, if being out was worth it.

She hesitated. She seemed astounded that I could make a decent attempt at conversation. But, to my relief, she answered.

"It was great. No one knew who I was. I was just another face. Not Moroi. Not royal. Not anything. Everyone here thinks they know who I am." She said. It sounded great. To be somewhere where no one either looked at me because I was the son of two Strigoi, or because I was an antisocial freak or completely ignored me because of the same reasons.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to outlive your past." I said, a hint of bitterness in my voice.

"Wait – is this you pity party now?" she asked me. I laughed at her.

"This room has been my pity party for almost a year now." I told her.

"Sorry, I've was coming before I left. I've got a longer claim." She said. Ok, so now princess couldn't share, could she? Stuck up snob.

"Squatters' rights." I smirked at her, quirking an eyebrow, "Besides, I have to make sure I stay near the chapel as much as possible so people know I haven't gone Strigoi… yet." Ah there was that bitterness again. That hint of bitterness was just the tip of the iceberg. I could have an all out pity party with just me and my bitterness, not that she needs to know though.

"I used to always see you at mass." What? Was she stalking me? "Is that the only reason you go? To look good?" She asked me. Did she honestly think she was going to get a heartfelt answer… uh, no.

"Sure, why else go? For the good of your _soul_?" I said sarcastically... I'm sooo good at that sarcasm thing.

"Whatever, I'll leave you alone then."

"Wait." Oh shit, did that just come out of my mouth? How do I clear that up? "I'll make you a deal, you can hang out here too if you tell me one thing." Nice save Christian.

"What?" She was curious; she must like this old attic.

"Of all the rumors I've heard about you today – and believe me, I heard plenty, even if no one told them to me – there was one thing that didn't come up very much. They dissected everything else: why you left, what you did out there, why you came back, the specialization, what Rose said to Mia, blah, blah, blah. And in all of that, no one, no one ever questioned that stupid story that Rose told to about there being all sorts of fringe humans who let you take blood." Lissa blushed. I had her.

"It's not stupid. Or a story." She lied quickly, but I had her. Rose was the good liar and quick thinker in this friendship, and Rose.. wasn't here.

"I've lived with humans, my aunt and I stayed away after my parents…" Is died an appropriate word? I guess it'll have to do "died. It's not that easy to find blood." She didn't answer. Realization hit me, my eyes widened. I laughed, "It was Rose, wasn't it? She fed you." I saw the fear shoot through her eyes. Wow. "Well, if that's not friendship, I don't know what is." I laughed at her.

"You can't tell anyone." She blurted out suddenly, I laughed even more. "Don't tell anyone." She repeated. I stopped laughing; did she think I was stupid? My parents may have chosen to become Strigoi, but that didn't mean I was anything like them, if this got out, Lissa and Rose would die. Figuratively, of course.

I put my hands into my coat pockets, and plunked myself down on the one the crate piles.

"Who am I going to tell?" Who would listen to me? "Look, go grab the window seat. You can have it today and hang out for a while. If you're not still afraid of me." Half of me wanted her to walk out, and leave me in peace, but the other half wanted her to say and talk for a while, it wasn't too bad to talk to her.

She hesitated, looking at me, I guess I looked intimidating, wearing black, my dark hair, sitting half in shadow. Just as I though that she was going to run out of the attic screaming Strigoi, she sat down on the window seat. She rubbed her arms, she must have been cold. Well, I liked fire.

I focused on her, and felt the air around me. Fire was one of the most tricky and dangerous of the four elements. I pulled all of the warm air particles from around the room, and heated them up, forcing them in Lissa's direction. She actually smiled at me when she realized what I had done.

She looked into my icy eyes. Funny that, having ice blue eyes and specializing in fire. "You specialized in fire?" She noted.

"Now we have luxury accommodations." I pulled up the tarp covered chair and sat down.

* * *

**was it any good? i hope you liked it, plz, reveiw me. even if you hate it.**

**Moony out.**


End file.
